


[毒埃]Liqueur Chocolate❤（酒心巧克力）

by Re949



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 一发完结, 毒埃 - Freeform, 触手, 非人警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re949/pseuds/Re949
Summary: 外星生物和酒精可不兼容。





	[毒埃]Liqueur Chocolate❤（酒心巧克力）

埃迪•布洛克在生命基金会那件事过去之后的三个月里逐渐的明白了什么叫做[心如止水]。

心如止水的收拾屋子，心如止水的做饭，心如止水的收拾零食包装袋，心如止水的看着自己再一次损坏的ps4手柄…

平静的水面突然变得波涛汹涌。

“你捏坏手柄并不会改变你通关不了的事实！毒液！你得学会控制你自己！”埃迪放下垃圾，一手抢过来已经有些破碎的手柄，“娱乐时间到此结束，现在，立刻，把这儿弄干净！”

从他背后冒出来扭了个弯一直待在沙发前面的毒液呲了呲牙，情绪暴躁，“把它还给我，埃迪。”

埃迪同样也很暴躁：“两个选择，要么把事情先做完，或者，”伸手超过一边二手店淘到的收音机，“咱们听听今天有什么特别节目。”

毒液诡异的沉默了一下，然后突然像是没了支撑一样一下瘫在地上——摊鸡蛋那种摊，整个包裹住了这一大片的空间，蠕动几下之后又重新聚集起来，地面亮洁如新。

“做完了，把它给我。”

看着伸出的一只手，埃迪惊奇的发现毒液好像有点听话了，自从他们认识之后可从来没有这样过，令人新奇的体验。

不过手柄还是没给他。

埃迪决定趁热打铁，趁着毒液现在还算老实赶紧下趟楼把他们接下来几天的吃的买回来——自从这家伙翻空了自己的大脑知道有ps4这种神奇的存在以后，他们已经整整一个星期没有下楼了。在这么下去迟早有一天他会活活饿死在家。

或者被这个家伙吃掉，总之不会是什么好下场。

“我去下楼买点吃的回来，如果你想打游戏的话最多20分钟之后就可以再打，或者你跟我一起下去。”埃迪套上外套，提上鞋，“可以给你买一点你想要的。”

毒液眼睛眯起来，大嘴咧开：“要巧克力球和炸薯条。”

“ok，所以一起下去？”埃迪比划了一下，“双倍的巧克力。”

“成交！”也不执着于游戏，毒液很自觉的缩回埃迪身体里，“换一种口味，我看到你知道有很多种的。”

街区新开了一家超市，零食专柜独占四分之一。头一回光顾的埃迪一眼看过去有点眼花缭乱。

而毒液已经在大脑内疯狂发电。

[埃迪！这个！这个看起来颜色不错！]

[这个！这个！新的炸薯条！]

[埃迪你看！这个巧克力形状好奇怪！咱们买几个回去尝一尝好不好！]

“那是酒心巧克力，里面含有酒精的。”埃迪拿起来一个看了眼，“你确定要这个吗？我也没吃过这种口味，看起来像是什么花草一类的，亚洲那边的比较清淡的口味。”

[就要这个！然后再要一袋那边的巧克力球！]毒液已经有点迫不及待了，[我可以先吃一颗么？就一颗。]

“先结账，路上就给你吃。”

毒液没有再出声。趁着埃迪结账的功夫在包装上划了一个小口然后溜了进去，顺着锡纸的缝隙滑进去，一点一点的吃掉了里面。

[埃迪，这个味道真不错，你应该尝尝。]毒液连续吃了四五个之后，决定还是给他的寄宿体留两个，好歹尝尝味道。

两个人回到公寓，埃迪照常打开电脑做着他的新视频。自从被辞退之后尝试着做了回一名自媒体人，意外的收入还不错。

[埃迪，巧克力！]毒液自从回来之后就没有安静过，手里一直抱着那个巧克力在埃迪周围晃悠，[埃迪！埃迪！尝尝这个！]

在后面追着蹭的样子像是一个疯狂甩动的小尾巴。

埃迪头都没回，伸手摸了摸毒液的大脑袋：[一会儿就来，我还差一点就弄完了。]

毒液在后面晃了晃，并不是十分满意这个答复。

埃迪继续整理着新的资料，准备着下一个视频的素材和稿件。却始终没有注意到后面的毒液逐渐变得有些亢奋。

酒精和不知名的花卉提纯物在这个外星生物的体内混合刺激着，刺激着外星生物的各个组织，一点点的产生异变。

毒液自己也说不清楚自己是怎么了，虽然它承认自己平时也很暴躁，但从来没有过像现在一样的，只是因为埃迪没有认真的回复他就如此的烦躁。

不知名的火气伴随着埃迪敲响键盘的声音逐渐攀升,最终到达了一个临界点。

[埃迪,吃了它。]

然而对方并没有理他，之前一起生活的习惯使然，埃迪已经可以自动的用自己的大脑屏蔽掉这个寄宿在他身体里的生物所传达的信息。也就以至于他完全没有发现毒液异常的状态。

毒液猛地暴起，融进埃迪的身体里操控着他，将他直接带倒在地上。先前被它捧在手里的巧克力球也随之掉到了地上。

“毒液！？放开我！”埃迪直觉感觉到不对，却又不知道毒液为什么突然发难，“怎么了？先让我起来。”

毒液并没有理他，直接开始搜索他的记忆。

“喂，伙计你放开我。到底怎么了？”埃迪迟迟得不到回答，却又什么都做不了，“出什么问题了么？”

沉默了许久，毒液终于再次出声了。

[为什么不理我？]声音里带着落寞，但更多的是愤怒，[我没有那个闪光屏幕重要？！]

“你突然发什么疯？！”埃迪一直以来积攒的火气同样也爆发了出来，“起来！放开我！”

毒液伸出几只触手，把埃迪牢牢地捆在地上。自己的额头紧紧地贴着埃迪的额头。

[我做错了什么？为什么不理我？]毒液一边说着一边收紧了那些触手，[我没用了么？]

埃迪从不知道也从未想过毒液居然有这种想法，再想说什么的时候却已经无法再说出来了。

毒液堵上了他的嘴。

用盘绕在他脑后的那根一直未曾动作过的触手。

[还是说，我做的不够令你满意？]

按着从记忆里看到的步骤，毒液一点点的覆在了埃迪身上。

像是水银一样的躯体逐渐从埃迪的体内剥离，却又在上空凝聚在一起。捆绑住躯干和四肢的触手逐渐腐蚀着衣物，顷刻间便将还算完好的衣物腐蚀的褴褛万般，露出其下饱满的皮肤和线条流畅的肌肉。

[是不是让你开心一点我对你的价值就会大一点？]

在它呆在地球的这几个月里，其实并不是一直在一边给埃迪“捣乱”的。

毒液很开心自己能够被人所承认，甚至在打败暴乱之后还暗自兴奋了很久。

但是它逐渐发现自己对于埃迪的用处越来越少了。

好像除了吃，自己就只会给埃迪添乱了。

所以它变得逐渐沉默，虽然还是有事会克制不住自己的脾气，但是却也不像是刚刚认识埃迪的时候那么嚣张了。

只是不知道为什么，今天它突然就不想再忍了。

触手顺着睡裤破碎的裂口滑入进去，向上触碰着埃迪的巨物，触手直接顺着那个形状将其包裹了起来。

从它看到的那些记忆里，只要埃迪和安妮做这种事的时候，总是会变得很愉快。

也许这也能让埃迪对自己多一点期待，起码不要接着像现在一样被无视就行了。

埃迪被这突如其来的骚操作弄得又惊又气，面部绯红却又因为发不出一丝声响，只余下嘴角不断留下的涎液和无力的呜呜声。

[放开我！你不能这么做！]埃迪的大脑疯狂的闪烁过各种不可置信的想法，[混蛋！松开你的东西！]身体在不停的扭动着，试图将身上这些缠绕着的复杂的东西甩开。

毒液下意识的瑟缩了一下，但还是决定按照它看到的来。成杯状的触手缓慢的收缩，像是吮吸一样在那东西上来回轻啄，又像是包裹着一样轻轻挤压着。

埃迪的腰肢一下子瘫软下来，眼角噙着眼泪，却还是倔强的扭动着四肢试图甩开这些作乱的东西。

[嘿埃迪，它涨起来了。]毒液感受着那个东西的变化，感觉有些新奇。[你的心跳加快了，多巴胺和内啡肽都上升了。你感受到愉悦了对吗？]

埃迪觉得自己要炸了。

曾经和安妮在一起的时候都没有这么刺激过。就好像在交媾的同时又有几张小嘴不停的在轻啄着，成倍的快感窜出小腹，在腰间疯狂作乱之后又顺着尾椎一路抵达大脑。

“唔……嗯！嗯！！！唔！……”

腰肢不自觉的弹起又跌落，毒液保持着同一个频率的刺激已经不能满足埃迪身上的欲望，试图逃离这种感觉却又因为被绑而无法做到，这种只差临门一脚的折磨感让埃迪整个人变得通红，双腿不禁微微颤抖却无法自救。

毒液在一边看着他，看着他这个样子。

埃迪思维逐渐变成一片迷雾，却又能清晰无比的意识到这个事实。

毒液在，入侵他。

毒液能感受到埃迪的渴望，也知道他想要什么。但是它并不知道怎么做。

所以，它还是选择了按照那段教科书一样的记忆来。

稍微细小一些的触手轻轻的在埃迪的后方画着圈，逐渐试探着刺入，一点点的刺激着这个敏感的小洞，试图让它变得柔软一些。

另外两个触手爬到埃迪的胸前，轻轻的挤压着，揉捏着那两个小东西，形成两股新的势力在名为“埃迪”的土地上肆意的交织着。

“嗯……嗯……”埃迪已经彻底的失去了力气，只想让前方狠狠的来上那么一发，好好的爽快一把。那些作乱在他身上其他地方的东西他已经无力再去估计，几乎全身的注意力都集中在了那一小块地方。

毒液想了想，遮盖住了埃迪的眼睛。

虽然这双眼睛在水光下闪烁着的样子很美，但是如果埃迪看不到，应该会更快乐。

那双眼睛最精彩的瞬间，应该是在最后的时候。

触手刺入那个温暖的巢穴，埃迪似是不安的扭动了一下，却在下一个瞬间又沉迷在了前方近乎炸裂的快感里。

先是逐渐深入，毒液感受着埃迪的情绪慢慢的侵入着。在到达前列腺后面的地方停顿了一下，还是选择在哪里留下了一个比其他地方大一点的结一样的结构。

如果埃迪和安妮的反应一样的话……

“唔！唔！！唔额！！！……哈，哈……”

前方的触手突然快速抽动，埃迪不可自已的自己向前顶动了几下，在毒液突然撤离触手后喷射出来。

大口喘着粗气，埃迪几乎一瞬间失去了力气，汗水顺着额角下落，滴落在地板上。

[埃迪，你喜欢这个。]毒液肯定道，[所以我对你也不是那么无用了对么？]

埃迪累的没有力气说话，只是依旧在被捆起来的情况下大口喘着粗气。

毒液没有收到答复，原本有些期待的情绪又变的低落下来。看着埃迪身上的汗液，悄悄地伸出去一只触手去别处吸收了些饮用水和盐。而埋在埃迪后方的那根东西，则逐渐的肿胀起来。

“等等！什么！？……”埃迪还没有反应过来，整个人就被架了起来，后面有个东西一直在向外扩充着他的洞穴，让那里变得逐渐松软。

黑色的东西直接深入进粉红色的穴口，摩挲着那里的粘膜，带来一阵阵的战栗。

前方的浊液有一些已经滑到了后方，在轻微的抽插中和肠液混合在了一起，发出轻微泽泽的声响。

埃迪有些慌了，这并不在他的料想之内：“毒液？毒液！放我下来。”后脊背传来一阵不妙的酥麻，埃迪被触手架在半空中挣动着：“放我下来毒液！”

毒液一言不发，在埃迪后面变得湿润又柔软之后，突然停下了动作。

“哈……哈……”体内有什么东西埃迪并不知道，只是刚刚那恐怖的摩擦中突然出现的快感令人心惊。埃迪现在感觉自己就像是被镶在了什么东西上面，虽然周围还有东西支撑着他，但那地方的明显触感实在是让他不禁心跳加速。

“什么？毒液你放了什么！？”突如其来的触感，吓得埃迪不禁挣动了一下，然后又因为身后的东西不得不老实下来。

有什么柔软的，像是细小藤蔓的东西缠绕在了他前面！

那东西缠绕之后开始了扭动，而有一个单独的东西摩挲着他的领口，然后直接顺着那细小的腔道缓慢的捅了进来。

“毒液！毒液！出去！”埃迪几乎是惊叫着哀嚎着，哭腔在喉咙中翻滚了一番再也压抑不住，“出去，出去！”

[埃迪，你心跳更快了。]毒液突然出声，然而埃迪其实已经听不见了。

那感觉太恐怖了。

那么纤细的地方，被东西粗暴的撑开，螺旋的侵犯着。缓慢却又无法躲避，只能感受着那令人头皮发麻的侵入感……

埃迪浑身紧绷着，啜泣着，然而却又丝毫不敢有所动作。

[嘘嘘嘘……埃迪，隔壁会听到的。]毒液好心的提醒着，然而动作却一点都不轻柔。[你很在意不是吗？]

就在前方的那作乱的东西即将到达终点的时候，一直蛰伏在后面的粗壮事物突然开始了抽动。

“咿啊啊啊啊！……”埃迪已经什么都听不到了，

身前即将安静下来的东西被突如其来的精潮顶出去了大半，却又在泄露出汁液的前一秒加大了力道慢慢的侵入了回来，而且变得又粗了一小圈。

身后突然开始作乱的粗壮顶着自己硕大的头不停的摩擦着，顶着最敏感的地方不断地实行着它的暴行，狠狠的摩擦着，侵入着，开拓着这一小块地方。

“毒、毒液……放开……啊啊额啊啊啊啊！！”

埃迪整个人在半空中颠簸着，身前被限制住的和身后被疯狂碾压的都在一次又一次的给予他无法忍受的快感，接连不断的反馈让他的身体不自觉的产生了痉挛，却又无法控制，只能在反复的刺激中不停的呻吟着，呜咽着。

汗水、泪水、精液和涎液在下方汇聚成了一滩，形成一片狼藉。

埃迪在濒临崩溃的快感中不断地抽搐着，试图在蜷缩起来的时候又会被强行的扯开，无法控制的陷入下一个来回中。

不知过了多久，久到埃迪觉得自己可能即将再也支持不住，毒液突然把一直禁锢住他前方的东西抽走了。一直以来积攒的那些突然有了宣泄口，埃迪几乎是绷直了身上每一块可以拉伸的肌肉，在近乎失去意识的快感中释放了出来。

再也没有一丝力气，埃迪张着嘴大口的呼吸着，刚刚喘匀就感觉到身后的东西又开始了再一次的异动。

几乎是惊恐的喊道：“不行了！毒液我不行了！你拿出呀啊！！”却在突然变得快速的抽插中变得支离破碎。

前面的小东西再一次抬起头，哆哆嗦嗦的开始一点点的吐出自己仅剩的东西，在不断的晃动中越来越少，最后再也吐不出任何东西。

埃迪只觉得自己突然变得敏感极了。

不只是还在被抽插的地方，现在哪怕是因为不停颠簸而和触手之间有所摩擦的手腕都能反馈回来无尽的快感，而身前不停想要射点什么却什么都没有的憋涨感更是令他疯狂。

“不额，不要…再啊，继续了。”埃迪几乎是从喉咙里挤出来的这句话，“我我，我受不了了呃呃呃呃呃……”

前方憋闷的感觉越来越明显，有什么东西要出来了。

埃迪疯狂的摇着头，啜泣声变成了低泣声，呜呜的伴随着眼泪一起溢了出来。

毒液这个时候又问了一遍：[埃迪，我对于你来说是有用的对吧？]然后覆在他耳边，[说啊。]

“是嗯额嗯嗯……”埃迪下意识的回答道，身体已经有些不受控制。

闻言，毒液终于露出一个满意的微笑，突然的加速令埃迪在几乎不受控的尖叫中排出了一道黄影，淡淡的腥味弥散在空气中。

那埋在后面的触手也随之射出一道水线，在剧烈收缩的肠道中狠狠的击打着。毒液看着拿开触手的埃迪双眼睁大噙着泪光，在窗外霓虹灯的反射下闪烁着五彩斑斓的光芒。

在那之后，埃迪便昏了过去。

将人简单的收拾了一下，毒液心满意足的将埃迪放回了床上，盖上被子，然后安安静静的钻回了埃迪的身体。

那颗剩下的酒心巧克力被塞在了埃迪的床头，静静的散发着淡淡的花香，和浓郁的可可香味。

**Author's Note:**

> 无料一发，也是上回漫展的遗留物（？）
> 
> 感谢阅读ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )


End file.
